


Tutoring

by TheTrueFro



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: AU- high school, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueFro/pseuds/TheTrueFro
Summary: Kim Possible is a great student, so when a teacher asks her to tutor a struggling student of course she'll say yes.





	1. First meeting

"Miss Possible can I speak to you for a moment?" Kim's science teacher, Dr.Drakken asks as everyone is packing up to go to their next class. Kim smiles and gestures for Ron to go ahead. After the bell rings she approaches Drakken's desk

"Yes what can I do for you Drew?" Kim asks her family friend. Drakken smiles at the young woman.

"A student of mine in one of my later classes is struggling so she came to talk to me yesterday and asked if there was anyone who could tutor her." Drakken explains. 

"And you would like me to tutor her?" Kim asks to which he nods. "I'd be happy to."

"Great. Could you stop back here after class today so you can meet her and workout a schedule?" Drakken asks. Kim nods and with a wave heads towards the door before spinning on her heel.

"I almost forgot. Mom wanted me to ask if you would care to join us for dinner Friday." Kim says with a smile. Drakken returns the smile with his own.

"I would like that. As long as nothing crops up I'll be there. Now getting going." Drakken says with a fond shooing gesture. Kim laughs as she leaves the classroom. In the hall she spots her best friends, Ron and Monique, waiting for her. 

"Hey KP, what did Drakken want?" Ron asks as Rufus hops out of his pocket at the mention of Kim. 

"He asked me to tutor someone." Kim explains as they begin walking to the lunch room. Monique looks confused at this. 

"The school year started a month ago. Isn't it a little early to worry about grades?" She asks. 

"Junior year is the year colleges look at." A melodic voice says from behind them causing them to jump. Turning around they see Ron's girlfriend, Yori, and the boy genius Wade Load. Both of them are smirking at being able to startle the trio. 

"Yori we've talked about sneaking up on people." Ron chastises his girlfriend. Yori just winks. Before anyone else can say anything they hear a commotion coming from down the hall. The group of five head towards where the noise is coming from. Turning a corner they spot members of Kim's cheer squad glaring down at a girl who is on the ground and backed into a corner. 

"It looks like you she is about to cry. Next time you should watch where your going you goth freak. Let's go girls." Bonnie says as she leads the other cheerleaders away. Kim clenches her fists about to go after Bonnie and teach her a lesson when she hears the girl that is still on the ground start to cry. 

"Wade you recorded all of that right?" Kim asks.

"Yep." Wade answers.

"You guys go show Barkin it as well as the recordings of all the other people they've bullied. I'm done with them." Kim says before approaching the black haired girl. The girl looks up at the sound of Kim approaching. Kim can't help but think she is beautiful. She dark green eyes and pale skin. She is wearing black lipstick and dark green eye liner, a green tank top over a black long sleeve shirt, black jeans, and black tennis shoes with green laces. Kim gives the girl a comforting smile as she crouches down next to her. "Hi I'm Kim." This causes the girl to chuckle. 

"I know who you are. Everyone does. You are the most popular girl in school." She says wiping away her tears. Kim notices that there are several books scattered around the hallway, which she gathers up for the girl. "You don't have to help me. I'm sure that you have better things to do than comfort me." 

"You seem like a really nice girl and I think we can be friends. Although I usually like to know someone's name before the friendly bonding starts." Kim teases as she helps the girl up. The girl who was already blushing at the contact, starts blushing even harder at this.

"I'm Shelia." The girl says avoiding eye contact. Kim cocks her head to the side confused.

"I'm not going to mock you Shelia. There is no need to be shy." Kim says trying to comfort the nervous girl. The girls are both startled when Kim's phone goes off. Pulling it out she sees it's a text from Ron that says they are waiting for her in the lunchroom. Kim looks at Shelia. "Would you like to join my friends and I for lunch?" She offers living up to her reputation as the nicest girl in the school. 

"I would like that." Shelia replies. With that they both head to the lunch room. As they enter people start pointing in their direction and whispering. Kim ingnores it but Shelia becomes rather uncomfortable with the looks. After they get their food, Kim leads Shelia over to the table her friends are sitting at. Shelia looks at the table that they are heading for and isn't surprised to see the looks of rising concern on the faces of the people sitting there. Shelia stops walking to the table. "Um, Kim?"

"Yes Shelia." Kim says turning around to look at her. She is surprised to see watery panic filled eyes darting around. It's only then does she notices the looks they are getting. Kim takes a step closer to Shelia who backs up at this. 

"I just remembered that I have this thing to take care of, so I've got to go." Shelia says before rushing out of the lunch room dropping her tray in the trash on the way out. Kim watches her go completely confused. Turning back to her friends she notices the looks of relief on their faces. This infuriates Kim who marches over to her friends. They all start to panic at the furious Kim Possible. She sits down at the table and glares at them 

"Explain the looks of relief." Kim demands.

"It's just most people don't like her. She is a new student this year and apparently she has pissed off a lot of people. She's sarcastic, rude to anyone who tries to talk to her, and she hits on any girl that she can." Monique explains. Kim glares at all of them for judging Shelia off hearsay.

"I'm disappointed in all of you judging Shelia because of rumors instead of her actions. She was polite, shy, and nervous when I spoke to her. And she didn't hit on me once. Most people that attend this school are jerks so it might make sense that Shelia doesn't want to speak to them. I don't know how she feels about most people and neither do you. What I do know is that she just ran off on the brink of tears." Kim says. All of her friends realize that she is right and how they've been acting is disgraceful.

"You are correct Possible-san." Yori says and the rest nodd their heads in agreement. Kim smiles seeing that her friends have seen the err of their ways.

"The next time we see Shelia, I want each of you to apologize to her and at least try to get to know her. Now I'm hungry." Kim says before she starts to eat.


	2. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim meets the person who she is going to be tutoring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After rather long hiatus, I'm once again working on this story. Sorry for the long wait and I hope that it lives up to expectations

"I hope Shelia is alright." Kim ponders to herself as she walks down the hall in the general direction of Dr. Drakken's classroom, about ten minutes after school ended. Kim wasn't sure why but there was something about the pale girl that interested her. She had tried to look for her after lunch but had no luck.

As she passes the staff lounge, she has to stop so she doesn't run straight into Principal Barkin. Barkin just nods when he notices Kim.

"Ah, Possible. Just the girl I was looking for." He states. Kim turns so that she is fully facing him.

"Is there something I can help you with, Mr. Barkin?" She asks politely. Barkin shakes his head.

"No. I just wanted to inform that due to the evidence your friends gave me, I expelled the other members of your cheer squad." He informs her. To hid her smirk, Kim adopts a ashamed look and hangs her head.

"As their captain, I'm ashamed of their actions. I promise that whoever I assign to the squad will be better behaved." Kim assures him. Barkin nods his head.

"Well that's going to have to wait till next year, Possible. Now run along, Miss Rockwaller's parents are waiting in my office to argue about their perfect little angel couldn't hurt a fly. I think we both know how wrong that statement is." He states with a small smirk. Kim nods in agreement before continuing on her way.

Turning down a hallway, she is halfway to Dr. Drakken's class room when her phone starts ringing. Pulling it out she sees that it's her mom.

"Hey mom, what's the sitch?" She asks upon answering her phone.

"Well, I just received a call from your school that said that due to most of the squad being expelled, the squad would be cancelled for the rest of the school year. Anything you would like to tell me Kimme-cub?" Her mom asks. Kim smiles to herself.

"Bonnie and the rest of my squad were bullying people and I guess someone finally came forward." Kim replies coyly.

"Good, that kind of behavior is deplorable. I suppose this means you'll be home more?" Her mom queries.

"Most likely, Drew did ask me to tutor someone so that will take up some of my time." She replies.

"That was nice of you to agree to do that. Did you remember to ask him about Friday?" Her mom asks.

"I did and he said that unless something came up, he'll be there." Kim answers.

"That's great to hear. I'll let you go that sweetie. Love you." Her mom says.

"Love you too mom, I'll see you when I get home, bye." Kim responds before hanging up and continuing on her way to the classroom.

Entering the classroom, she spots Dr. Drakken and a girl, who are both facing away from her.

"What's new Drew?" Kim asks causing the girl to jump before turning around. Kim's jaw drops in surprise when she sees that it's Shelia.

"K-K-Kim? What are you doing here?" Shelia asks in surprise.

"She's here Miss Gomez because she is to be your tutor." Drakken answers her. Kim offers a reassuring smile to the pale girl.

"Is that alright with you Shelia?" She asks. Shelia quickly starts nodding.

"That's perfectly alright with me, Kim." She answers with a shy smile as her cheeks start to redden. Kim's smile brightens.

"Spankin. So what time works for you? I have an abundance of free time now that the cheerleading squad has been cancelled." Kim tells her.

"Canceled? How come?" Dr. Drakken asks. Kim crosses her arms.

"Apparently, the rest of my squad have been bullying people and someone informed Mr. Barkin." Kim tells shooting a subtle wink at Shelia, who blushes harder.

"I'm not surprised. Regardless, I'm sorry for interrupting." Dr. Drakken says before he and Kim look back at Shelia.

"I'm working every day this week except Friday. Would that work?" Shelia asks.

"Friday works perfectly for me. After school we can head to my house and do it there. If that is alright?" Kim suggests. Shelia looks down at her feet.

"If it's not to much trouble?" She replies. Kim smiles.

"If it was I wouldn't have offered." Kim responds. Before Shelia can respond, a loud buzzing goes off. Shelia blushes as she pulls out her phone.

"I'll be there in a couple minutes." Shelia after listening for a minute, before hanging up. She looks at Kim.

"Sorry, that was my ride. I gotta go or I'm going to be late for work." She explains. Kim just waves it away with a smile.

"Its no big. I should probably getting going myself." Kim replies before the two girls start leaving.

"See the two of you tomorrow." Dr. Drakken remarks as they leave his classroom. The girls wave goodbye to him as they head out.

The two girls walk down the hallway in silence before Shelia lets out a sigh. Kim turns her head slightly to look at the pale girl.

"I'm sorry for running out on you earlier." Shelia tells Kim. Kim just smiles in response.

"It's alright. I'm sorry for how my friends were acting earlier." Kim apologizes in response. Shelia just sighs.

"They weren't the first and they certainly won't be the last." Shelia remarks causing Kim to frown.

"They will be if I have anything to say about it." Kim states causing Shelia to chuckle slightly.

"You're somehow going to get the entire school to school to stop hating me?" She asks in disbelief. Kim shrugs.

"Anything is possible for a Possible." Kim responds. Shelia smirks at this.

"Good luck with that." Shelia responds as they reach the parking lot.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Shelia." Kim says with a wave as she heads to her car while Shelia heads to the dark blue truck her brother is waiting in.

"Bye, Kim." She calls back over her shoulder.

"Who was that?" Shelia's brother, Henry, asks as she gets in the car.

"Kim Possible, my new tutor." Shelia answers quickly causing her brother to smirk.

"So you're going to having a lot of one on one sessions with her?" He teases causing Shelia to clench he fists as she struggles to hold back her tears.

"Please don't Henry, after what happened back in Go City with Miri that is the last thing on my mind. Can we just go? I don't want to be late." She requests. Henry's smile falls at this.

"Sorry." He replies before shifting the car into gear and driving off.


End file.
